<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matchmakers- Operation Adrienette by mlb_moonshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330098">Matchmakers- Operation Adrienette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlb_moonshine/pseuds/mlb_moonshine'>mlb_moonshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marichat, Post Reveal, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Romance, Teen Romance, adrienette - Freeform, new characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlb_moonshine/pseuds/mlb_moonshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The class has noticed that Marinette's clumsiness around her crush Adrien has stopped. They are surprised that the crush's have turned. The class is on a mission to matchmake the two cinnamon rolls of the class? Will they succeed and figure out the mystery behind the new change? Or will they be fooled?</p><p>(temporary hiatus till idk when)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crushes turned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nivvi, what the heck happened between Adrien and Marinette? She is not stuttering around him anymore and they are acting like best friends!” Alya asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The reveal, of course! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I stopped myself from saying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being the Keeper of Secrets was hard. It had been weeks since I ended up as a character in the Miraculous world. I couldn’t find a way to go back to my world but I really didn’t want to go back. These weeks have been wonderful. I loved being here with my favorite people. I woke up one morning to find my wish had come true. I was in the Miraculous world. I had turned out to become Adrien Agreste’s adopted sister and I had a Miraculous of my own with a very special kwami, Moono. My powers were to read minds and mind control. I was helping Ladybug and Cat Noir these past few days. Despite knowing Hawkmoth’s identity, I couldn’t just tell them who it was. I was just guiding them and playing behind the scenes in battles. And, of course I had tried to get them together, despite Adrien going on dates with Kagami (they were not dating, just going on dates!). It was hard but Marinette did it all by herself. The reveal, I mean. I was supposed to stop her from blurting out things but I didn’t stop her. Of course, I didn’t!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had been crying the other day because of Adrigami:) Cat Noir was devastated that his lady was sad and I was mad at him for moving on. What? I am a big lovesquare shipper, afterall! She was refusing to tell what was wrong but Cat Noir was such an amazing dude that he got her to blurt out things about Adrien. She ended up telling him about how they met. She told him about the chewing gum incident and then the umbrella scene. And then Adrigami. Cat’s eyes had widened and he blurted out that he was sorry and that’s how the reveal happened. I was sitting right next to them with a huge smile. They hadn’t noticed it as they had been having a serious makeout. Yes, I saw it! They only realised that they weren’t alone when I couldn’t control my laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew, didn’t you?” Ladybug asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did. Trust me, it was painful to watch you running around in circles and I wanted to tell Adrien to not move on but it is so hard. I am so glad that I didn’t have to lift a pinky for the reveal and fixing your love story. Rest aside, you guys can’t date in public. The last time it happened, Adrien got akumatized so keep your relationship a secret,” I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But I can’t stay away that long from my Bugaboo!” Cat Noir whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat! For heaven’s sake, it’s for your safety. Don’t make me say it again,” I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you sound like m’lady?” Cat said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not want to make it depressing but your love will definitely destroy the world. Marinette tell him!” I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Cat. Listen to her. I already told you about the akumatized you that gave me nightmares. I don’t want that to happen again,” Ladybug told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, fine. But I hate it,” Cat said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it too,” Ladybug said. I sighed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Now back to Alya. “Hmm, oh. Marinette came to see me yesterday and found Adrien doing something really embarrassing and realised that idolizing an idiot like him is a sin. She realised that he is a huge dork and they are way more comfortable with each other,” I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, it all happened so soon, don’t you think? Still doesn’t explain why they are acting like best friends,” Alya said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left them alone in the wax museum and they had a lot to talk about that day and yesterday was a turning point,” I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare talk about that day!” Marinette said. She had heard me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette! When were you going to tell me about this?!” Alya asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since, never. The only reason she knows it is because Adrien told her,” Marinette said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh this was gold. I started talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh beautiful statue of Adrien. Your wax is so soft. Your yak hair is silky. Your eyes are so green. Oh shall I be a statue too? Everything would be so much easier. Why haven't we been molded together in the plaster of destiny? Marble to marble. Wax lips against wax lips--- “Entwined for Eternity,” Adrien finished. Marinette groaned as Alya stared at the three of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Alya asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’ll know when the time is right,” I said. Alya sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two together or something. What’s up with you guys?” Alya asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What--t? Marinette’s just a frieeend!” Adrien said. She was so surprised to see that Marinette rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Totally just a friend. Adrien’s just a stupid friend,” Marinette said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Alya said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? He lost his chance,” Marinette said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lost his chance? How the heck did that happen?” Alya asked. I was snickering quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She friendzoned me,” Adrien said. “Friendzone? I’m sorry, what?! What the hell did you see him do yesterday?” Alya asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally saw his Ladybug shrine and him wearing Ladybug pajamas,” Marinette said. </span>
  <span>We had practiced what we were going to say to the class about this sudden change in relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Hey, that’s not fair. You have a shrine for me!” Adrien said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tore it down. Each and every single one of it. I figured out that my crush on him was as obsessive as his crush on Ladybug. Just made us realise that we were hopeless dorks in love,” Marinette said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say hopeless,” Adrien said. Marinette and Adrien had started to banter when Nino entered the class. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” he whispered to us. </span>
  <span>Alya shrugged and explained and they continued looking at the bantering couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But princess! I am--- “No you are not. Don’t you dare talk about the wax museum. For heaven's sake, it’s bad that-- “But princess! We are supposed to be entwined for eternity!” Adrien said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a mean trick to play,” Marinette said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Adrien said. Their silly banter continued as Chloe entered the class room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here? Adrikins! Do I need to throw this trash out? Why is she fighting with you?” Chloe asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business Chloe. Marinette was just being a sweetheart. I was just saying how she’s our lucky charm,” Adrien said. There were gasps around the class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t just do that,” I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did just say that,” Marinette said groaning. Chloe was so shocked by Adrien’s outbreak. She hadn’t expected it from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ridiculous, Utterly Ridiculous!” she said, walking away. Adrien was still a bit mad at Chloe for betraying Ladybug. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dude, when did this happen?” Nino asked. “When did what happen? Marinette is my friend. I was just being friendly,” Adrien had said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am still very confused. Why are they still friends when it’s clear as the night sky that they are in love. Adrien was making it clear that he was interested and Marinette friendzoned him. Seriously? Marinette?” Alya said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe her stuttering went away,” Alix said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Chloe said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Adrien was with Kagami,” Mylene said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was?” Kim asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They went on a few dates and Adrien realised that it was not working,” I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…dude, he never told me that,” Nino said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know because I was right there,” I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is 0.9% chance that Marinette’s stuttering around Adrien stopped in one night,” Max said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you know what? How about we not solve the mystery of Marinette’s stuttering loss?” I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what we should do! We should get them together. It doesn’t matter that her stuttering is gone. They are clearly in love. We will get them together!” Rose said. That…was not a bad idea, but the thing is, they were already together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a bad idea. Operation Adrienette is on,” Alya said. “We matchmake them!” Juleka said. This...was going to be fun.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cat's Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lila Rossi's lies are exposed. <br/>Cat asks Marinette out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Adrien was clutching his face in his hands and sitting like he had done something miserable in his desk.</p><p>“What happened to you?” I asked.</p><p>“Cat Noir kind of mentioned that he was going to visit his ‘princess’ to the crowd yesterday and realised it too late,” Marinette sighed.</p><p>“Oh, good thing it’s you,” I said.</p><p>“Yeah. Don’t beat yourself about it. No one knows the princess’ identity,” Marinette said.</p><p>“But-- “But nothing. Just make an announcement that you are seeing someone. Or it was your sister. Something like that IF, people keep asking,” I said.</p><p>“Hmm, alright. I guess it’s fine. Besides, princess can take care of herself,” Adrien said as his body posture relaxed.</p><hr/><p>As people entered the class as the talk of the day happened to be Cat and his princess. Marinette and Adrien were blankly staring at each other. I was trying to control myself from I have no clue what.</p><p>“Hey guys! Did you watch the new video I posted? Cat has a girlfriend. He calls her princess! Isn’t that adorable?! I thought Ladynoir would be cannon, but I am glad that Cat’s happy with his princess!” Alya said to the three of us.</p><p>“Adrien! Cat stole your nickname for Marinette,” I mocked.</p><p>“Guess it's a common nickname after all,” Marinette said, smirking. Adrien was shell shocked. Then he pouted which was adorable.</p><p>“But princess, Cat has good taste,” Adrien said.</p><p>“Pfft, please. His puns are terrible,” Marinette said.</p><p>“They are? I thought they were really good,” Adrien said.</p><p>“On second thought, the Cat is way more tolerable than you,” Marinette said.</p><p>“What? But I am a masterpiece of perfection!” Adrien said.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. But you are just another dork,” Marinette said. Alya was used to the bantering already. Her creative juices were flowing. I know she was planning something to get the two together but what a waste of time! Oh, only if she knew.</p><hr/><p>“Hey guys! What are you talking about?” an unwanted guest asked. Lila Rossi.</p><p>“Oh, we were just talking about Cat and his princess,” Alya said. She did a fake gasp.</p><p>“Oh my. I saw your video yesterday. So amazing, right?” Lila said.</p><p>“I know right! I wonder who it is!” Rose chimed in.</p><p>“Yeah, I bet he visits her and takes her on dates too. Too bad Ladybug missed her chance,” Alix said.</p><p>“I bet they are made for each other!” Mylene said. “I could ask him for tips,” Kim said. The three of us were snickering at this point.</p><p>“The dude might have scored a really amazing one,” Nino said. Lila couldn’t keep her mouth shut but the lie she made was, I am pretty sure you guessed.</p><p>“Guys, I know it is supposed to be a secret but, I trust you all so much and I am sure he does too but I am Cat’s Princess,” Lila said.</p><p>“Wow! That’s so amazing! I bet he is such a romantic!” Rose said.</p><p>“Is he a good kisser?” Juleka asked.</p><p>“That’s very cool Lila!” Sabrina said.</p><p>“Girl, that's so amazing! Can you get him for a personal interview?” Alya asked.</p><p>“I’ll try Alya. It’s supposed to be a secret, right?” Lila said. I found Adrien gagging and he gave Marinette a disgusted look. This time Marinette was in a good mood.</p><p>“Serves you right,” she whispered to him. He opened his mouth to counter but I started laughing and so did Marinette.</p><p>“Why are you guys laughing at me! I thought we were friends. I am telling the truth. Cat wouldn’t appreciate this. I am his amazing princess after all!” Lila said.</p><p>“Girls, not cool!” Alya said.</p><p>“Dudes be nice. She’s telling the truth,” Nino said. But that didn’t stop us and soon Adrien was laughing too. The class stared at the three of us.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know what to laugh at. That people think Lila’s amazing or that she expected Cat to call her even amazing,” I said.</p><p>“Cat’s probably having a heart attack if he had heard this,” Marinette said.</p><p>“I’m having a heart attack. Can’t imagine what Cat would think,” Adrien said between laughs.</p><p>“Guys, stop being rude!” Juleka said. Our classmates were glaring at us and the look Lila was giving was a smirk.</p><p>“What are you smirking at Rossi? We know you are a pathological liar so we would obviously never trust you,” I said.</p><p>“Marinette did this, didn’t she? I can’t believe she hates me so much. All I did was want to be her friend,” Lila said, crying fakely.</p><p>“Cut the shit Lila Rossi! Stop lying. I’m not stupid to believe you,” I said.</p><p>“What have I ever done to you? If Cat hears about this, he will--- “He will what? Threaten us? That doesn’t sound like Cat at all,” Marinette said.</p><p>“I bet he wouldn’t even show up if I slash you right across the face,” I said. There were gasps.</p><p>“Why are you so rude?” Lila asked.</p><p>“Why did you threaten and harass my friends?” I asked. There were more gasps across the room.</p><p>“What? Lila would never do that! What proof do you have that she did any of these accusations?” Alya asked.</p><p>“What proof do you have that she is Cat’s princess?” I asked.</p><p>“She trusted us with this secret,” Alya said.</p><p>“So, her word is enough and ours is not? You won’t even bother to check the facts? Well Alya, I don’t have anything to be jealous of now, do I? Adrien is on my side, then why would I still ‘spread shit’ about Lila unless it isn’t true,” Marinette said.</p><p>“I.. I…” Alya stammered.</p><p>“You know what? If proof is what you want, that’s what I’ll give you! I’m asking Cat to come here and end this once and for all,” I said. I nod at Adrien. He acknowledged me and slipped out unnoticed.</p><p>“And how are you going to do that? It’s not like you have his number,” Alya said.</p><p>“That’s where you are wrong. Cat will show up in a few minutes,” I said as I pretended to text on my phone.</p><p>“How do you--- “Cat is disappointed in you for trusting that lying snake so he’s been giving news to me instead. However, I am not a bad person. I know how much the blog means to you Alya so I am just going to help you gain his trust back,” I said. Alya just stared at me, confused.</p><hr/><p>“Hello my dear fans!” Cat said barging into the class.</p><p>“Cat Noir! It’s so good to see you, my love,” Lila said. Cat moves close to her. Marinette gasps. His face was so close to Lila that he almost kissed her but then he turned away and fell on me instead.</p><p>“Uff. Stupid Cat, what was that?” I asked.</p><p>“Just teasing, new girl,” Cat said.</p><p>“Well, you know why I called you here. Or should I kidnap your princess so you would do your job properly?” I asked.</p><p>“Ok, ok. I’ll do it. Wait, Hi Marinette!” Cat said. I sighed. What was this idiot doing?</p><p>“Hi Cat. Why don’t you do your job now?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“But Purr..Mari, you still haven’t replied if you wanted to go on a date with moi!” Cat said. The class was filled with gasps again. Marinette glared at Cat. I facepalmed.</p><p>“No, I don’t. I am sure your princess will be mad at you for asking me that. Plus, I have my eyes on someone else,” Marinette said.</p><p>“But Mari, I would definitely ditch princess for you! How about you ditch that model for me?” Cat asked.</p><p>“Adrien is JUST A FRIEND,” Marinette said with a smirk. Cat looked horrified.</p><p>“What?” Juleka said.</p><p>“What?” Alix said.</p><p>“What?” Rose said.</p><p>“What?” Mylene said. </p><p>“Well, Marinette. You do know that ‘princess’ is just fake right? I don’t actually have a girlfriend. She’s just a wonderful dream fantasy who happens to match the description of M’lady,” Cat said. Finally, that idiot cat thought of something sensible.</p><p>“Cat, I swear to god your imaginary doll of a princess doesn’t exist?! And here I was thinking you got better after trying to move on,” I said.</p><p>“Well, M’lady is not exactly responding so I really wanted a girlfriend so I had to create a princess but then someone else caught my eye,” Cat said with a wink.</p><p>“But, that means, Lila was lying?” Alya asked.</p><p>“Yes, Ladyblogger. That lying snake was not even akumatized but she distracted me and made a deal with an akuma to get rid of Ladybug. They were never best friends. In fact, Lila and M’lady hate each other. Lila Rossi. You are not worthy of breathing the same air as me,” Cat said.</p><p>“Lila, you were lying? We trusted you!” There were a lot of shrieks across the room.</p><p>“Soo, Mari, about that date?” Cat asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Marinette whispered to Cat but out loud she was like, “You know what? Why not?!”</p><hr/><p>“What? But Marinette, you like-- “It’s just a date,” Marinette said. Alya looked horrified.</p><p>“Adrien will be devastated,” Alya whispered to me.</p><p>“Yeah, he sure would be,” I said. The bug and the cat were making their class fools. Soon, Cat had left and Adrien had entered the now huddled class, excluding Marinette and Lila who were arguing.</p><p>Adrien ran to them to help “Guys, what’s wrong with Marinette? When did she stop liking Adrien?” Juleka asked.</p><p>“She didn’t. She just needs a break,” I said.</p><p>“Yeah, but now Cat ruined everything!” Alya said.</p><p>“Alya, I am sure it’s just a friendly date,” I said.</p><p>“No! You saw the way he looked at her,” Alix said. Hff. This class.</p><p>“How are we going to get the two together now?” Nino asked.</p><p>“I know! We ruin Cat’s and Mari’s date,” Alya said.</p><p>“Alya, that’s rude,” Mylene said.</p><p>“Guys, it’s for Adrien,” Kim said.</p><p>“If it’s for Adrikins, then I am in,” Chloe said. Ruin their date? How would that end?</p><p>“Is it a date if they hang out at Mari’s house? But I mean, Alya, are you going to barge in or something?” I asked.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I am going to do,” Alya said.</p><hr/><p>“Nino, Marinette turned down a date with me,” Adrien said. Nino’s eyes had widened.</p><p>“She did that?” Nino asked. Adrien pretended to look down. I was holding back laughter.</p><p>“I swear to god! I am going to ruin her date with Cat!” Alya said.</p><p>“What?! Don’t! I saw how happy she was with him! You can’t do that. Marinette and Cat are my friends!” Adrien said.</p><p>“Oh, Adrihoney! Sometimes it is ok to sabotage things for your happiness,” Chloe said.</p><p>“I still hate the ruining the date part,” Adrien said looking horrified. He didn’t need people telling him that HIS date was going to be ruined. I broke into laughter.</p><p>“What are you laughing at now?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“Inside joke. I’m just realising how stupid a lot of people can be and Adrien, good luck. Marinette, will never give you a good answer,” <em> Because she already has, </em>I whispered.</p><p>“That was rude, girl,” Alya said. “Adrien can handle that. Can’t you?” I said. He smiled at me. "I can, can't I?" he said.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Cup of Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cat ruined his own date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, are you ready for your date to be ruined?” I asked Adrien.</p><p>“Please don’t remind me,” he said.</p><p>“You, brought that on yourself,” I said. “Well, I realised that too late,” Adrien said as he transformed into Chat and leaped out the window for his soon to be disaster date. I wasn’t going to miss this, so I transformed to and camouflaged in the shadows of Marinette’s closet in her room before either of them were upstairs.</p><p>“I don’t think your dad was happy to see me,” Cat said.</p><p>“Oh please, you turned me down once and now we are inseparable? Of course he is mad,” Marinette said.</p><p>“Fair. I wouldn’t have turned you down if I knew. Plus you lied to me back then so it was partly your fault,” Cat said.</p><p>“I know, I am sorry,” Marinette said.</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok Princess,” Cat said as he crashed his lips onto hers. They were having a serious makeout session when Alya barged in through the trapdoor as the couple sprang apart just in time that Alya hadn’t seen them kissing.</p>
<hr/><p>“Marinette! I have a fashion emergency!” Alya said.</p><p>“But Alya--- “Please, Marinette. I know you have a date with <em> Cat </em> but I have to look my best for Nino and this dress just ripped right across and you know it’s my favorite!” Alya said. The way she said Cat was just loathsome and whoa! Alya had ripped her favourite dress to ruin her best friend’s date to set her up with Adrien? I was snickering in the closet, trying to not get caught.</p><p>“Fine, Alya, that looks bad. I’ll just finish it,” Marinette said. Alya sat down. She was not going anywhere anytime soon and Marinette had realised what was happening. She glared at Cat who looked like someone had kicked him. He had ruined his own date. She soon stitched the ripped part of Alya’s dress who seemed to enjoy the mess she had made.</p><p>“Alya, how about you not barge in? Cat was just saying something interesting and private,” Marinette said.</p><p>“Of course,” she said glaring at Cat. After she had left Marinette started screaming at Cat for being the cause of ruining their date.</p><p>“Well, how about a kiss now?” Cat asked as Marinette kissed him again and they were all over each other again.</p>
<hr/><p>“Marinette!” Rose, Juleka, Ivan and <em> Luka? </em> Had barged in as the couple sprang apart just in time again.</p><p>“Oh, hey guys! What’s wrong?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“We need the costumes tomorrow Marinette! We are sending the Kitty section video tomorrow!” Luka said. Since when was he included in the plan?</p><p>“Uh guys? Are you sure? I thought we still had days?” Marinette said.</p><p>“They preponed the date Marinette. We need the costumes now,” Juleka said. I was snickering again. This was too good to watch. Everyone had sat down and Marinette was glaring at a whimpering Cat. She had finished with the costumes for Kitty Section and soon bid goodbye. This time Marinette was threatening to tie Cat on the Eiffel tower and leaving him suspended but soon, you could see them making out.</p>
<hr/><p>“Marinette!” Nino had barged in as the couple had sprung apart again.</p><p>“What do you want now?” Cat asked unimpressed.</p><p>“Adrien is missing! I don’t know what happened to him! The last time he was so bummed because a girl turned him down,” Nino said.</p><p>“What?!” Marinette shrieked.</p><p>“Yeah, he was kind of hurt. I hope he’s alright. Have you seen him?” Nino asked.</p><p>“Nino, I haven’t left my house,” Marinette said.</p><p>“Actually, I left Adrien home before my date. He’s safe. You can go now,” Cat said as he pushed Nino downstairs. I was snickering again.</p><p>“You stupid Cat. I should have gone out with Adrien instead,” Marinette said.</p><p>“How was I supposed to know that this was going to happen?” Cat said. Soon, yes, you are right. They were kissing again.</p>
<hr/><p>Alya barged in again but this time, she saw them kissing. Her expression was horrified.</p><p>“Cat Noir! There is an akuma on the other side of town!” she screamed. That.... was a lie. I had used my power to read her mind. Alya was desperate to ruin their date.</p><p>“What?!” Marinette shrieked.</p><p>“Alya, you need to be safe, go home,” Cat said.</p><p>“I think I am safe here. I am going to stay with Marinette for this one. You go,” Alya said. Marinette was internally panicking. Cat was about to jump out the window. But I de-transformed and barged out of the closet instead and made it look like I had just opened the trapdoor.</p><p>“Hey guys! Ladybug just single handedly defeated an akuma within seconds! Cat hadn’t shown up,” I said.</p><p>“Oh,” Marinette said. She was glaring at the back of Alya’s head.</p><p>“Oh, that’s good. I would hate to leave Marinette alone,” Cat said.</p><p>“Oh, wow. That’s impressive. Dang! You have a video right?” Alya said.</p><p>“Sorry Alya, my footage is lost because the akuma crashed my phone but Ladybug was only able to fix my phone and not the video,” I said.</p><p>“Wow, ok. I guess I should go home. You too guys,” she said as she glared at Cat. After Alya was gone, I started laughing.</p><p>“Stupid Cat,” Marinette said.</p><p>“Ok, that girl doesn't like me,” Cat said.</p><p>“You are ruining her ships and she saw you guys kiss so she took it to the next level,” I said.</p><p>“How long were you here?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“Since Cat showed up. Sorry I didn’t help before. It was just too good to watch,” I said.</p><p>“Ugh! Your fault Cat Noir,” Marinette said.</p><p>“So M’lady? How about a  date with Adrien?” Cat asked.</p><p>“I’m turning you down. I’m telling you, the class can’t know after this,” Marinette said.</p><p>“I agree. They are a bunch of monsters. They even got Luka in the plan,” Cat said.</p><p>“Talk about it. Go now, I am tired. The class did manage to ruin the date. Not my love for you,” Marinette said as she gave him a quick kiss and collapsed onto the bed.</p><p>“I’m having a serious talk with the class,” Cat said. I smirked at him.</p><p>"Please do. As Adrien. I am pretty sure they hate Cat by now," I said. Adrien just groaned.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Operation Adrienette 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette's mad at her friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night's akuma had had a draining effect on all three of us. Curse Hawkmoth. Curse Gabriel Agreste. I was so desperate to defeat him but then I thought about what that could mean for Adrien. And me. It was weird being his daughter (adopted daughter who apparently Emilie loved) with new childhood memories. Yes, I had a new set of memories and I really wanted Emilie back too. She was so kind to me and Adrien and an amazing mother figure. My real mother was nothing like her. Though I wasn't neglected by my real mother, she was a bit controlling. But enough about me and my unfortunate past. I am way too sleepy for my own god.</p><p>I don't even remember how I walked into class. I did remember being close to Adrien for support who was equally using me for his support. We don't even know where we sat and a new member joined us. Huddling up to Adrien. I noticed the midnight blue hair. Marinette. Of course. Look at what the Mothman has done to us. </p><p>The three of us were peacefully snoozing when I heard a few knocks.</p><p>"5 minutes," Marinette said.</p><p>"How about an hour? I would really like to be cuddled up to my princess," Adrien said. </p><p>"Me too kitty," Marinette mumbled.</p><p>"She thinks he is Cat Noir," someone said. </p><p>"Mmph...whaaa?" I open an eye and find a bunch of people staring. My eyes widen. I realise that I had been clinging onto Adrien like a leech. I jerked back. </p><p>"Oh. How did we get here?" I asked.</p><p>"You came in the car with Adrien?" Alya said. </p><p>"I wuv you so mush kitty!" we heard a mumble from the girl beside me. </p><p>"Mhm," Adrien mumbled.</p><p>"Oh," I said. I realised that they were mumbling in their sleep and that itself could cause an identity reveal.</p><p>"Stupid Mothman," I said. </p><p>"Shtupid Clashmates ruined my date," Marinette mumbled. That brought a giggle out of me.</p><p>"What?! Oh my god," Nino said.</p><p>"Right Monsieur DJ. She was kinda mad at y'all for ruining her date. But anyways, cold water?" I asked. Alix handed me a bottle with a smirk. I drained the contents on Adrien and Marinette.</p><p>"Akuma!!!" Adrien screamed awake.</p><p>"Kitty, nooo!!!" Marinette screamed awake and the class started giggling. The both of them got up and were glaring at us.</p><p>"As much as I want to sleep, we are in class rn," I said.</p><p>"You make a good point," Adrien said.</p><p>"Doesn't make it any better. Stupid Hawkmoth. Stupid Akumas. Stupid Adrien. Stupid Classmates," she said.</p><p>"Hey, I am not stupid," Adrien protested.</p><p>"Sure you aren't," Marinette said and yeah, they started bantering.</p><p>"Aren't you guys so adorable?" Rose said.</p><p>"See princess. Rose thinks we are adorable," Adrien said.</p><p>"Well I don't!" Marinette said.</p><p>"Yeah, more like nauseating," I said and ended getting glares from the two.</p><p>"So, Agreste. Are you going to your seat now?" Alya asked.</p><p>"What? Oh, I am in your place," Adrien said, noticing for the first time.</p><p>"Move," Alya said.</p><p>"No," Adrien said.</p><p>"No?!" Alya said.</p><p>"No. He's staying," Marinette said.</p><p>"What? My princess is giving me a chance?" Adrien screamed like a kid in a candy shop.</p><p>"On second thought, Nivvi, you sit here. Agreste, go away," Marinette said.</p><p>"You wound me princess," Adrien saod.</p><p>"Ugh, just don't be annoying," Marinette said ignoring everyone else.</p><p>"But, where will I sit?" Alya asked.</p><p>"Duh, in Adrien's place. Isn't it obvious?" I asked.</p><p>"But I need to talk to Marinette," Alya said.</p><p>"About what? I really am not in the mood Alya. I would rather stay away from date ruiners," Marinette said. </p><p>"Oh, but Adrien--</p><p>"I'm over him and now I can't have Cat because of what you guys did," Marinette said.</p><p>"What? What did he do? Did he ditch you? I'll kick his---</p><p>"No Alya. A relationship between a hero and civilian cannot be public knowledge and since you sent a bunch of people to ruin my date, that means we can't date and I really like him," Marinette said. </p><p>"But Mari---</p><p>"Alya, later," Marinette said and the class started.</p>
<hr/><p>"Adrien, aren't you having lunch with us?" Alya asked.</p><p>"I would rather go with Marinette," Adrien said.</p><p>"Marinette, why are you there?" Nino asked. Marinette chose to ignore the two of them.</p><p>"Yeah, she's still mad," Adrien said as he made his way to Marinette.</p><p>"This is worse than I thought. She can't be with Cat Noir because of us?" Alya asked. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"She's overreacting. Just give it time," I said.</p><p>"But I have never seen her so mad before--</p><p>"Just maybe, stop pushing her. Cat and Marinette can't be together. There are a ton of reasons for that. Plus that girl's bluffing. They were playing truth or dare and that's what the kiss was for. Not because they are in love. He just has a soft spot for Marinette because she helped him with his feelings for Ladybug. And he still loves Ladybug, so Mari and Cat are not together. She's just bummed that you made her work so much when she was having an interesting conversation with Cat Noir and the thing is they had some weird bet. Something about ignoring your crush for a few weeks," I said. Hmm, that was a foolproof plan. I just have to explain the cover to Adrien and Marinette.</p><p>"How do you--know all of this?" Alya asked.</p><p>"Pfft. You guys were trying to ruin their date. I was enjoying the show from Marinette's closet," I said.</p><p>"What?!" Nino shrieked.</p><p>"What the absolute hell?" Alya shrieked.</p><p>"What? It was fun," I said rolling my eyes.</p><p>"But, that means, you stopped Cat from leaving when I said---</p><p>"A fake akuma Alya. You had gone too far. You are always around akumas for filming. You may have fooled them but you can't fool me. Besides, Mari's feelings for Adrien never shut down. It was the bet. That fluster's gone because Cat gave her some secret advice that even I have no clue about," I said. Gosh, I really needed to talk to those two before making up stuff. Gosh, i was lying. Does that make me a Rossi? The thought made me gag. </p><p>"Uh, I am just gonna go before I turn into her," I said and fleed from the table to Adrien and Marinette. Alya and Nino shared confused looks and sighed. They had sad looks.</p><p>"Um guys, I lied a lot," I said.</p><p>"What did you lie about?" Marinette asked.</p><p>"That you and Cat were never together and yesterday's kiss was a dare and the reason that you are ignoring Adrien is because you have a bet with Cat that you can ignore your crush for weeks and Cat gave you genius advice to be able to talk to Adrien without getting flustered," I said.</p><p>"Wow, I don't know how I am going to hold up after that," Marinette said. </p><p>"Sorry," I mumbled.</p><p>"At least it's for a good cause. Cat cannot get akumatized," Marinette said.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't want to do anything that would hurt my Mari," Adrien said.</p><p>"And for that, we lie," I said.</p><p>"We lie," Marinette said.</p><p>"You should talk to her," I said</p><p>"I will. After, Adrien takes me on a make up date where I can kiss my boyfriend senseless," Marinette said. Adrien grinned.</p><p>"My sweet, sweet princess. That's what I am for," Adrien said. </p><p>"Sooo, I kinda just said stuff like that. And um Marinette, can you turn lovesick for Adrien again? We are going to get revenge on the class. Let them try to matchmake you. But instead of them having fun. It will be us. Tell her you lost Cat's bet or something and we'll see how they matchmake a pair that is already together," I said. Marinette's eyes widened. Then she smirked.</p><p>"They ruined my date, didn't they? I'll get revenge for that," Marinette said.</p><p>"Count me in. I don't want to hang upside down on the Eiffel tower again," Adrien said.</p><p>"You, what???! Marinette, you actually did it?" I shrieked. Heads turned around to look at us.</p><p>"Right, sorry. False call. You actually hung him?" I asked.</p><p>"He deserved it for being a baby. Did you hear what Nino said? He got his heartbroken by me? Plus I wanted revenge from him too. He poured oil into an already burning fire," Marinette said.</p><p>"Poor you," I said as smirked at Adrien.</p><p>"Why are you two so mean?" Adrien asked.</p><p>"Why are you such a baby?" I asked.</p><p>"I am not. I am perfection extraordinaire!" Adrien said.</p><p>"Jerkass," Marinette said.</p><p>"Showoff. Sometimes, I think you are the princess out of you two," I said.</p><p>"Wait, that actually makes sense. He's locked up in his house. He's really pretty and he cares about true love like all princesses and even has an animal sidekick and has a charming prince waiting for him," Marinette said. I laughed. Adrien glared at us.</p><p>"I am not a princess. I am a knight," Adrien said.</p><p>"Sure, sure. Anyways, our version of Operation Adrienette is a go?" I asked.</p><p>"It's a go," Adrien said.</p><p>"I'm in," Marinette said.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>